conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazon
Please don't edit "We are a nation of American cowboys, Immigrants, Amazonian indians, and who could forget the wonderful Brazillians, they keep the bunch together and keep things lively . If I could summarize our nation's people with four words, they'd be Adventurous, hardworking, free spirited, and interesting. We may not always agree but no one indentifies as anything other than Amazonian and that title comes with a history and an unspoken brotherhood, bonded in blood" - '' Douglas "O Cor Cegado" ''Buckely'' Haze de Amazona (revolutionary and first president of Amazon). '''Amazon '(Amazônia nação, in Portuguese), or more officially known as The Amazonian Republic (Amazônia '' ''República, in Portuguese), is a nation located inbetween the Negro and Amazon Rivers in a part of the Amazonas state, once part of Brazil. Its original name before independence and the subsequent union between the native people, the townships, and the Brazilian settler boom, when it consisted only of the mainly American towns Colony and Plantation, was the Amazonian Republic of Colony and Plantation Townships (ARCPT). Much after it's founding as ARCPT back in the late 1800 It has gained much International publicity as the world's newest nation in recent years, winning independence from Brazil in 2018, also gaining it much notoriety as well. It shares borders with Venezuela, Colombia, and Brazil, and has a nice swath of the Amazonian Rain forest within its borders. It is comparable in size to the The Guianas (French Guiana, Guyana, and Suriname) and it's populace is one of the most diverse on the continent, inpressive considering the diversity of other nations in South America. Prior to the Amazonian Conflict, the region belonged to Brazil as part of its Amazonas state. Its northwestern most cornor, bording Colombia and scatter throughout the thick Amazonian forest are Indian reserves established by the Brazilian Government before the Amazonian Independence. To this day undiscovered tribes are being found every year or so, most prominent of these new native groups are the Inca-Hobakaro tribe, believed to be the decsendants of Incan scouts sent to explore the forest. The Inca-Hobakaro have become a major force in the Amazonian Republic, from helping in the fight for independence by spying on Brazilian encampments to participating in the government, with two of Amazon's five presidents having been from the tribe. Indigenous peoples and tribes in the nation together make up a solid 25% of the nation's population and there comunities are usually rural, with most of the tribes either wanting to be left out of government dealings or in the case of Inca-Hobakaro (the largest of the tribes) wanting to integrate into the population and add some aspects of their culture into the national identity as well as take part in government. Since its independence from Brazil in 2018 the Republic of Amazon has grown steadily from the 1st least developed, 3rd world nation with technology simular to that of the old west at its best and the stone age at worst. After the revolution, many farms were left burning, people were without shelter, and ethnic tensions were begining to sever the union created out of a common goal of independence from Brazil, but now its capital city, Hope is now ranking in the top 50's for largest cities in population, with around 4 million citizens. Hope City is also one of the most modern cities with it boasting state of the art technology and almost 100% green power as well as one of the world's most premier space ports, which brings in a total of 20 million dollars a year. History In 1883, Jeremiah Cross and Nathaniel Bloom, two civil war veterans and current cowboys not satisfied with outcome of the war, each resenting the other had lived and not perished while in service to their respective side, planned to have one final dual. They had already duelled twice since the war had ended, each time one had missed and the other's weapon had missfired and now dueling was officially legal, leaving both men anxious to find loophole to the laws. Jeremiah and Nathaniel's feud had transcended far before the war, even though Cross had sworn that he would "burn Bloom's grey dixon-behind alive then put his black, burned ashes into his own cottonfield and see how he likes it" and Bloom promised to "skin Jeremiah's 'the mason' alive, blue coat included and feed his dogs the skin and use the uniforn as a wiping cloth for his outhouse" the men had always disliked one and other, from the first time they met. Both finally agreed after getting drunk, that the only logical loophole to the law was for their excuse to be "we weren't dueling, we were just trying to kill each other." The plan failed to say the least when the authorities caught word of the ensuing breach in law, both men were forced to flee, taking refuge in a train heading for California on the Pacific Railroad. On the trainride to the coast they had days to formulate their next plan of action. Their convoluted plan was, put in very simple terms was to buy two tickets for a steam boat heading for South America, and there they would finish their duel there. They did as they said and gained the services of the captain of "La Sudamerica" and they sailed down the strait of Magellan, all they way both men were eager to end the other, but despite this fact both men learn more and more of their foe along the trip and began to respect him. They arrived at the other side of the strait sometime in mid 1884 and had to land in Argentina's Tierra del Fuego to make repairs on the ship, which was damaged in the storm. From there they came across a gang of Argentine Gaochos who they convinced that they found the lost city of gold "El Dorado" and if they gave them two horses to ride, they could come along and share the wealth. The Gaochos, having not seen anyone from outside Argentina, mistook their accents for British ones adn thought them to be scholars so they agreed and the group headed for Rio de Janero to prepare to go on "the quest". In reality Cross and Bloom, both having a conniving wit in comon, snuck out of the camp site in the middle of the night, taking the Gaochos' money and supplies then headed for Rio. The journey was rough even with supplies and the men barely made it to the city but they did, Bloom and Cross made it to Rio a day ahead of the Gaochos. Without Brazilian currency it took then lots of gambling to win enough money for two rooms in the inne and by the time they did the Gaochos were near. They had realized their tretchory and were pursuing them about a day behind them, entering the town just as Bloom and Cross were resting that night for the duel next morning, unaware the Gaochos had made it into the city and had checked into the inne, waiting to ambush them. Cross and Bloom awoke and readed to battle but were ambushed by the Gaochos as they walked out of their rooms. Hog tied and dearmed the Gaochos took both men on a new journey, a one they were certain would get them gold and they swore if the two men had been lying about the location, they would be killed. Both men knew now their chances were thin and if they wanted to survive, they had to trick the Gaochos into getting lost in the Amazon and then cease any oppertunity to get free. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.